Waking Up in Vegas
by dashingdiva
Summary: What happens when two friends discover the aftermath of their wild night in Sin City?


Authors Note: Hi, guys! This is my first little story on , and it was inspired by an RP I'm involved with that includes these characters.

You'll find a couple of inside jokes between these two, but I'll try to give clear meanings in the text about their origins.

I'd like to dedicate this one to Sam, Em and Tiffany - Sam for playing Daniel so adorably well and being incredibly supportive, Em for having an amazing Evan, believing in my writing and giving me enough confidence to submit something here for the first time, and Tiffany, who endlessly flailed with me about the small things, helping me want to write it all the more. Thank you, ladies! 3

And with that, let's get the party started!

* * *

><p><strong>Waking Up in Vegas<strong>

Daniel Bryan & Eve Torres

The bright Las Vegas sun was sweltering in its typical almost-summer fashion, but it by no means helped the lingering hangover that came with the hard night of partying tourists liked to partake in.

Eve rubbed her aching eye sockets and winced when the bright light hit her eyes. How the hell did she end up in somebody else's suite? Better question, whose suite did she invade? She racked her brain to try and get a grasp on what had happened the night before – or, as far as she knew, earlier that morning. Or was it afternoon? Furrowing her eyebrows, the Diva sat up in her bed and ran a hand through her surely snarly mane, wondering why she wasn't able to put together the pieces of the puzzle that was her evening in Sin City. She slowly inched toward the edge of her bed, trying to be as careful as possible not to wake any possible suitemates she may have acquired.

"_Evan… No, E – Evan, _no_, I don't want a stripper in my birthday cake…_"

The voice jolted the former Divas Champion and made her lose her balance toward the edge of the bed. The normally calm and coordinated Eve Torres toppled over the side she was leaning on and landed face first on the floor. However, it wasn't her head that was affected by the fall as much as her hand. Eve quickly sat up and inspected her ring finger to find the plastic left from an eaten Ring Pop. She gasped with wide eyes, stumbling on a heartening realization. Ring Pops meant Daniel Bryan, and Daniel Bryan meant answers.

Eve slowly crawled across the albeit soft sheets, trying not to startle him from his slumber. She was sat on her knees and rested her haunches on her thighs, staring down at the American Dragon in curiosity. What was he doing in her bed to begin with? The Diva gently shook his shoulder until his eyes slowly opened, visibly dazed.

His eyes wandered about the bright room, trying not to wince until his gaze locked with the equally tiresome woman. He shot her a 'good morning' smile before sitting up and rubbing his eyes, but then realization set in.

_Why was Eve in his bed?_

He jumped what felt like a foot in the air and stared at her, curious as to why his friend was in his room to begin with. Not that he terribly minded – Eve was one of his best friends, one of the few females that didn't pounce on him whenever she got the chance. She was kind, sweet and understanding, and with Evan Bourne, their similarities brought up a trio known as the Trimance. (A trio bromance with a girl as the third member – get it?) But as far as he remembered, Eve had rented separate rooms for each of them in case Daniel wanted some personal time over the course of their adventure. The idea was a little odd to him because they were the only two WWE employees in Las Vegas – everybody else had went home the day before, and Eve coaxed Daniel into staying so they could belatedly celebrate his 30th (or, as she called it, his 21st) birthday. Why would he want any time away from party central? Come to think of it… his surroundings weren't familiar. Was this really the room he had been given?

"Eve…?" Daniel finally said, furrowing his eyebrows as he tried to get a good look at her. The sun reflecting from behind her made it impossible to notice anything but her silhouette. "Um, good morning. What's new?"

"Well, good morning, sunshine," Eve responded, only somewhat surprised by his obvious concern. "Oh, you know… Waking up in Las Vegas with a massive hangover and sensitivity to light. The usual. What about you?"

"Same." He responded, letting a slightly awkward chuckle slip through his lips. "So… erm, did we trash my room in crash in yours?"

Eve shrugged her shoulders in response. "Do you remember what happened? Like, anything?"

Daniel squinted as he searched through his timeline, but couldn't find anything that resonated the need for them to share a room. "I remember saying goodbye to Evan, upgrading rooms, getting ready to go out, going to see Barry Manilow and then going to a bar. Everything's fuzzy after that, but since I want to tap or snap the lighting in the room, I think we drank a decent amount."

Eve cringed at the idea of her drunken behavior, but it was comforting to know that the chances of her doing something outlandishly stupid were slim to none – Daniel would have been able to keep her under control, and vice versa. And if Eve did manage to do something dumb, like nearly get arrested by the police, then it was something they would be able to laugh about together.

"Thank God we had our rape whistles. I'm getting a clear reminder why I don't drink to begin with."

"Don't worry, I'm, like, 89% sure I kept you from backseating anyone's business."

Daniel grinned at his own comment before yelping. "_Jesus!_"

Eve pulled her fist back from his arm with a nod of confidence. "And _I'm_, like, 89% sure I kept the Twins from snatching you up momentarily. For all I know, I could've been backseating someone's business."

"…Oh, I see how it is." Daniel remarked. "That hurt, Eve. That hurt."

"Backseat Business doesn't care who she hurts, Daniel. That should be obvious by now," she facetiously shot back, scoooching herself off the bed before reaching for her phone on the end table and finding her suitcase. She looked at the time from her mobile. It was 12:47, which meant nearly two hours until they needed to board their flight back home. They had time to pack their things, shower, get a bite to eat (depending on whether or not their restaurant of choice was busy, of course) and make it to their scheduled transport with a little time to spare.

Daniel sat on the bed and watched as one of his best friends got their things together, wearing a small grin as he pondered what could have happened the night before. Did they get into a car chase with the fuzz and outrun law enforcement? Did Barry Manilow invite them backstage for special karaoke extravaganza? That had to be how they ended up with such killer hangovers. Manilow had to party like a wildebeest.

The American Dragon's ears perked when he heard a sudden gasp come from the thick-maned Diva's mouth, followed by a long groan.

Daniel got up from the bed and slowly knelt himself next to her, wondering just what was in the box she had in her hands. An autographed Manilow CD? "Everything okay, Eve?" He asked, trying to get a peak at what looked like a DVD.

He was right.

Eve bit her lip anxiously handed the DVD case to Daniel, who flipped it over to analyze the cover.

**Bryan Danielson and Eve Torres – May 28****th****, 2011**

"…_Oh_."

It all made sense. The Ring Pop rings, the intense hangovers, the bed sharing.

They had gotten hitched, Vegas style.


End file.
